The Yankee
"The Yankee" [he/him], whose real name is classified, is the supposed son of Hank Martin (Morgan in some versions), the titular character in Mark Twain's novel A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. He defines a state of uncaring, whether it be the struggles of those he deems lesser than him or even his own destiny. He may be hiding something, however... The Yankee Personality He is a vicious opportunist, almost obsessively taking advantage of any and all circumstances. He considers other students petty, mere children, and as such, considers himself to be a giant among men. Clever, and resourceful, if he's presented with a problem, he'll solve it quickly, even if it means violence, manipulation or devious negotiation. His classes are, for the most part, privatized; what few classes he does take alongside the other Ever After students find him sitting farther to the back of the room, only answering when someone gives a response that is blatantly wrong or he feels the need to add to a dwindling or misguided tangent of discussion. He believes that chivalry, while nice, is for romantics and fools. They are antiquated, ingrained traditions designed to stifle and control on all counts, and he has no patience for those that would seek to subjugate or manipulate him. He's a well-dressed, self-righteous tactician that doesn't like to be crossed or belittled. Appearance To say that The Yankee is tall would be an overstatement, but he does have a certain stature and inherent presence (both charming and slightly malignant) that radiates off him in spades. He has light skin and coarse, stubborn, dark-golden-brown hair. His hair is usually in a messy fauxhawk or sweep, and he takes pride in the maintenance of his neat sideburns. He's defined when it comes to strength, sporting an athletic build, but isn't abundant in muscle-mass. Novel – A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court How the Story Goes The novel sees 6th-Century England and its medieval culture through Hank Morgan's view; he is a 19th-century resident of Hartford, Connecticut, who, after a blow to the head, awakens to find himself inexplicably transported back in time to early medieval England where he meets King Arthur himself. Hank, who had an image of that time that had been colored over the years by romantic myths, takes on the task of analyzing the problems and sharing his knowledge from 1300 years in the future to modernize, Americanize, and "improve" the lives of the people. After establishing himself as the most powerful person in the history of England, Hank finds himself returned to his present time. He lives out the remainder of his days filled with the regret that comes with the realization that not only was he responsible for a major portion of that era's death toll, he also destroyed the innocence and beauty of Camelot. How does The Yankee come into it? Technically speaking, Hank wed during his stay in Camelot and had a child, unfortunately named 'Hello-Central'. However, The Yankee's real name is classified and he doesn't speak much about his childhood. Some have speculated as to why this is, but he hasn't confirmed or denied anything in relation to this topic. Relationships Family He speaks fondly of his father, remembering the adventures that came with his early teenage years, though these brief anecdotes tend to sour and it becomes clear that he's not on as good of terms with his Father as he'd have some believe. Again, not a lot is known about his actual family. He also has an interesting relationship with Bryony Pendragon (see below). Friends He considers himself a sort of 'elephant at the menagerie' when it comes to his relations with other people; admired, feared, but by NO MEANS respected or revered, possibly not even LIKED on all fronts. The closest thing he has to a "friend" is Jane Hook, mostly because they have similar embittered personalities and share a common love of the subjugation and command of others. Pet A hunting dog named Detective is the only one of mention. Romance He's had one too many unrequited crushes and bad on-and-offs with coquette-ish girls. Since then, he's 'flown solo'. Despite that, if you ask him about the aforementioned Jane Hook, he'll tell you he "greatly admires" the work she's done, but only thinks of her in a "business manner" -- a potential (dubious) ally. Only time will tell... He also has an interestingly tense situation with Pirouette Paper; that is, despite being kindred spirits, their personalities have essentially 'deflected' off each other, and the Yankee was essentially shot down. However, he realizes that Pirouette is largely wearing a 'mask personality', and wants to discover what she's really like -- a part of him still wants to be with her. It has also circulated that The Yankee once knew Annalog Tockman, and some have observed fleeting references to a past romance. However, the Yankee comes across as rather cold when in her presence. Attempts to find out why have been fruitless. There's been talk of the nature of Bryony Pendragon and The Yankee's relationship, but the truth of the matter is as follows: due to her being the next Ruler of Camelot, The Yankee defends, protects, cherishes her like his own blood... but fails to see that she has fallen for him. Again, time and fate will decide the ending to this chapter. And of course-- Yankee's relationship with Nicole Knightley was/ is arguably the most positive interaction he has ever been involved in, and it is clear that he truly loves her, as much as he can. They fell out of favor briefly when Nicole left to travel, at which point he attempted to win her back via convoluted scheme alongside Anomaly Carter. It is unclear how the event unfolded, but ultimately the Yankee reconnected with her in college and considered proposing. If/ how he proposed and the exact circumstances surrounding said proposal remain yet unconfirmed. Outfits Trivia *His MirrorPhone is linked to his room and, if rumors are to be believed, some portions of school security. *Steam-powered warships bearing Hank Martin's Camelot-meets-American flag were rumored to launch attacks on Wonderland and Neverland soil, and The Yankee claims he intends to see those nations under England-U.S. control by the end of his lifetime. *His Mirror Beach outfit is directly inspired by Jack (or Jack Wynand), the protagonist of the first Bioshock game, another fittingly problematic, gun-toting American hero. So too is 'Hail to the King, Baby' inspired by a hybrid of Handsome Jack (primarily his appearance in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) and Han Solo of Star Wars. Quotes *"What a horrible night." *"Your optimism is so close to being considered endearing but it crosses over directly into 'piteous' territory." Further Reading Extraneous Content *Pinterest board for his "aesthetic". **Patriotism, guns, a bit of angst mixed with Yale University to represent Connecticut. Fanfiction Appearances Listed in chronological order, in terms of the "EAH-timeline". *He makes a cameo appearance in the 'Dead Epics' Chapter of Zena's Branches, Birches and Junipers, remaining starkly silent during a conversation about parents and upbringing. *In 'A Misunderstanding' , the Yankee -- now in the early stages of the 'Yankee in King Arthur's Court' story -- confronts Hector Bridgeport (daughter of the 'fellow called Hercules') and briefly reminisces before deciding to let his own combat ability decide whether or not he will continue and fufill his destiny. He loses the brawl, only to reawaken in Camelot. Somewhere between this story and 'If He has Erred', he and Nicole Knightley parted ways for good. *'If He has Erred, on His Head be It', or the "Feelsy Nixee Death Fic" **and it's sequel, 'The Doomed Institution'. **Collectively, these are known as The Consequencing of Events Gallery IMG 3011.PNG|Props to Madame O'Front for adding some Red, White and BOOM to the Yankee's page! Thx for the art! The favourite american asshole.jpg|by Zena If he had erred.jpeg|fanart for 'If He has Erred, on His Head be It', also by Zena Egoist and philantropist.jpg|Yankee, the egoist, with Airmid, the philanthropist. In my defense the shirt was really cool.jpg|Yank, in a patriotic American t-shirt Im still very attached to the yankee.jpg|and yet another piece of The Yankee content done by Zena! Category:Males Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ship of the Month Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court Category:Neutrals